Casos, cascos y castigos
by Ina-Stardust R
Summary: Un poco de humor en los tiempos mas grises del santuario...


**Saint Seiya no me pertenece. **

**Casos, cascos y castigos. **

Era de esos días en los que deseaba que Ares se hiciera cargo de las cosas, pero eso no era posible...

Él maldito dios se había quedado quieto (siempre dentro de su cuerpo) y callado, sin decir ninguna palabra más que soltar de vez en vez, una risa burlona que caía en lo exagerado.

-Es qu-e... ¿Cómo diablos es posible esto!? - se volvió a preguntar por décima vez lo mismo, sus acompañantes no estaban mejor que él.

Shura seguía con la misma expresión seria de siempre pero con la duda marcada en esta, al parecer también se le hacía irreal lo que decía el mensaje pero también siempre creyó que tarde o temprano ocurriría algo así. Afrodita permanecía a la expectativa, le intrigaba el asunto y el accionar de Saga a esto. Por otra parte, Death Mask estaba contento de que "ese" no fuera un mensaje donde se le buscara a él, si no a otro arconte del zodíaco; la necesidad de silbar en un tono burlón se le hizo más urgente, lo que leía no era poca cosa y el nombre que adornaba esa misiva tampoco lo era.

-¿No será una broma? - pregunto el italiano.

-Yo creo que le llegó al límite e hizo lo que hizo por ello. - respondió el español seguro de sus palabras y Afrodita asintió en aprobación al buscarle sentido a estas...

-¿Que harás? Es la primera vez que hace algo así... Si lo reprenderás, ¡yo desisto para ir a llamarle! - los otros dos igualaron al pisciano, Saga soltó un bufido cansado de todo esto.

-Mejor traigan a Milo, investiguemos que ocurrió con su casco... - los tres santos salieron de inmediato a la octava casa en busca de su regente, esto sería divertido.

A solas en su despacho, pudo de nuevo escuchar la molesta voz del dios de la guerra.

-Fuiste muy condescendiente con esos mocosos, por eso son como son.

-No pude instruirlos como se debía porque "una peste interna" me lo impidió. - respondió irritado el actual Patriarca, mientras se colocaba el casco y la máscara papal.

-Si, si. Por cierto, ¿por qué llamas al Escorpión y no al Copero?

-Por mucho que me moleste el hecho de que Camus halla "pagado" cinco cajas del mejor vino francés que encontró, con el casco de la armadura de Escorpio... Milo al final, es el causante de esto como siempre. - suspiro resignado. Ares comenzó a reír (de nuevo) pero se callo al momento en el que las puertas del despacho se abrieron.

.

..

...

..

.

Cuando fue llamado al despacho del Patriarca no le dio mucha importancia. Realmente no se le cruzó por la mente que estuviera en problemas... Hasta ahora, que acababa de dar un paso dentro del recinto y lo vio.

Su casco. Si, el casco de la armadura de Escorpio. El casco que desde hace una semana no se colocaba, que desde hace una semana rogaba porque nadie notara su ausencia y preguntara por el. -¡Rayos! - exclamó mentalmente, procediendo a hincarse y saludar.

-Su santidad. Milo de Escorpio, reportándose.

-Milo. - se escucho la gruesa voz del Patriarca por todo el lugar. -¿Porque tu casco ha llegado antes que tú hasta aquí? - la pregunta causó que los arcontes de Cáncer y Piscis que escuchaban fuera del lugar reprimieran sus risas. A diferencia de ellos, el Caballero de Capricornio optó por retirarse a su respectivo templo.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron eternos y en los que ninguna buena excusa apareció en la mente del Escorpión, el Patriarca continuo.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian, tu inmadurez por ejemplo. Toma tu casco. Estarás recluido en tu casa durante tres días. - Milo se tenso al escuchar su sentencia. Ahora no podría bajar a Rodorio ni para comprar pan, hizo una mueca por ello. -Así enmendarás la falta que realizaste a Athena y al ropaje que portas. Ahora, retírate. - se puso de pie, se acercó al escritorio, tomó la protección dorada y procedió a reverenciar y despedirse... Realmente no le había ido tan mal como esperaba.

-Como ordene su santidad. - dio media vuelta y cuando se disponía a abandonar el lugar...

-Dile a Camus que se presente ante mí. Tiene que recibir su castigo también, ya que fue él quién dejo tu casco como empeño para pagar su vino. ¿No es así? - Milo se volteó rápidamente hacia el pontífice. Quien le mostraba una carta, un pago de compra más bien, con la firma del caballero de Acuario resaltando al final de esta.

-Su santidad, la neve... Camus no tuvo la culpa. Yo le debía dinero, no le pagué y él sólo "se la cobró". - sonrió divertido. -El castigo que le pensaba aplicar, yo lo recibiré. - el silencio volvió a reinar en el recinto.

-Muy bien. No es un castigo, es una misión. Partirás mañana a primera hora a la Isla Andrómeda. Los caballeros del lugar se han rebelado contra el Santuario... Ya sabes que hacer. - Milo asintió.

-Me retiro. - después que el Escorpión se marchara, Saga se quito el casco y la máscara papal y habló.

-Death Mask. Afrodita. - los nombrados ingresaron al recinto.

-Pensé que serías más estricto "Maestro" - el italiano se dirigió con sorna al mayor. Afrodita asintió.

-También debería serlo con los que escuchan reuniones ajenas... - se dirigió a los jóvenes sin mirarles. - Afrodita ve con Milo sin que lo note, haz que se cumpla lo que ordené. - el peliceleste asintió y abandonó el lugar.

-Death Mask, ¿has ido a China alguna vez? Necesito que te encargues de alguien en especial. - el arconte de Cáncer sonrió divertido ante esa petición.

-Has aprendido a sacarle provecho a la situación, ¿ehh? - el dios de la guerra hablo orgulloso desde el interior del pontífice. Saga sólo sonrió...


End file.
